


Puppet, Wizard, and Puppeteer

by FearlessChihuahua



Series: Chronicle of Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, eventually fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessChihuahua/pseuds/FearlessChihuahua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If love could be returned, then it would be such a bless.<br/>If prayers were heard, then magic would happen.<br/>If the death returned to life, then I would never let you go again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In the city, there was a puppeteer who was pretty popular because of his skill. Kids who had watched the show, would immediately fell in love with the puppeteer. Despite how many smiles that he had created, the puppeteer himself had never smiled truly from his heart to people but his own favourite wooden puppet. He would only smile politely to his audiences, and other than his audiences or his doll, he would keep an emotionless face.

The famous puppeteer's name was Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi lived all alone in his workshop with hundred of dolls that he made with his own hands. Gave them enough love, carved every detail so carefully, took good care of them as if they really were alive. Among all those many dolls, he only had one that he loved the most. His most fragile doll. The puppeteer named it Kouki with slight hope that Kouki really would bring him any smallest light. It was already years for Akashi to beg God to turn Kouki into human. He prayed and prayed, but nothing had changed. Giving up wasn't his nature, thus resulting him to keep on trying.

When he created Kouki for the first time, Seijuurou found that he disliked how fragile it was. If it were hung, the doll would easily be shaken by soft breeze in the night, tremble. The wood was carved until it was too light for Seijuurou. Its eyes were overly big, but the pupils were too small. His hair was too messy even though he already used the best quality; each strand was so difficult to be arranged. But, the amount of time that Akashi had spent with Kouki during the process only let him love it. He eventually loved his hard work and smiled happily for the first time after forever. ' _Being happy is not that bad, huh? And on top of it, this doll is the only doll that ever makes me smile. Therefore, I shall love this doll more than the others. Besides, I made it after my lover. I can't hate my only memento of him_ '.

One beautiful night, when the stars were sparkling so brightly and the moon was reflecting each light from the city, the famous puppeteer was sitting all alone in front of the window in his room. Kouki was also there, being put on a table very carefully. "Kouki.. If one day I have the chance to see you as a human, will you always stay by my side forever? Will you like me? And on top of it.. Will I have the chance to be loved by you once again? Have laughter together with you? I don't even remember what it feels like to have somebody next to me.. So, stay?". He prayed once again that night, begging for a life for Kouki. Then he picked up his beloved wooden doll, hugged it, and put him on a chair next to bed before he slept. "I really love Kouki as much as I love you. And I believe that you are happy up there, Furihata.. Please keep on watching me, taking care of the doll that I made to remind me of you, love".


	2. One

As the night got darker, which was caused by the light off from every house in the city, the sound of crickets got more hearable. It seemed like everybody chose to have a rest and call it another day, prepare their stamina for another brand new day. Repetitive, but people always looked forward to it.

Every house was dark, there was no sign of any light from a smallest candle - the only source of light in the city. Not even the lone puppeteer who had blown his colourful candles whic was belong to his lover who was a witch, Furihata, who needed to use so many candles to cast chicken eggs or paddy back then. So inconvenient. But still that was what Akashi missed the most from his lover who would jump around in happiness if he could have another eggs for that day to be made into omelettes. He would twirl his cute long pink fingers, toss golden dust that he called  _pixie dust_ , draw weird things on the floor, and the most remarkable part was him singing this weird song that he called  _spell_. 

After all, that was how he met the half of his soul.  _Being summoned_. Magic was so weird and complicated. 

Akashi remembered the time when he was almost being summoned to Furihata's hut.

He heard this soft nervous voice, trying to summon a red book in Chinese but failed miserably, " _wo yao*_ (I want) Akashi...? E-ekkh! _Shu_ *(book)! _Hong shu*_ (red book)! But that is supposed to be read as _chi_ *(red)! Granny.. Why did you have to write in cursive mixed with _kanji_ or this _hanzi_!?". It would be scary and weird for many people, but not for the people in the city where Akashi lived. The only wizard from his town often made this kind of mistake, summoning other people instead of something that he really wanted.

After golden dust touched his skin, suddenly Akashi found himself was sitting in the middle of a large poorly-drawn pentagon. 

Five candles were surrounding him, all had different colours - the five colours of rainbow, and the fire had turned into thin black smoke which disappeared in no time after Akashi's arrival. There was also a red coloured paper in front of him that made him curious. He took it and observed it. Someone must have tried to draw a book but failed. 

"I am sorry!!", it must be the clumsy wizard who had summoned Akashi to his dark and dusty lair which was pretty creepy. He heard thumping sound from across the sound. Kinda rushed. But that didn't last too long until he heard something fell to the wooden floor. Hard. "O-ow... Ouch.. Who put my broom here?", sulking. From afar, Akashi could tell that someone was sulking over his own falling. Quickly, and being the nice guy, Akashi rushed out from that room to help the weird wizard who seemed to be sitting in the corner of the room, cursing at how unlucky he was. 

Weird for everybody, but not for Akashi. As if a cupid had just hit him with an arrow, he immediately fell for the wizard. In Akashi's eyes, he was so cute. Damp mud hair looked like the most expensive old honey in those red eyes, small dirty-brown pupils were somekind of rare gemstones - sparkling like stars which accompanied him in the middle of the night, lush blue robes somehow didn't suit him at all. He deserved something better than that, and Akashi knew that one of those expensive shirt would do.

Feeling that he was being stared intently, finally the wizard opened his mouth, "sorry.. I only wanted some book.. S-so.. Yeah.. Your name must be Akashi, correct? I am Furihata Kouki".

' _A very shy boy, indeed. But it doesn't make him less precious. In fact, he looks more adorable that way_ ', "yes. My name is Akashi Seijuurou, it is my pleasure to meet you, Kouki". Both offered their hands, and giggled when their hands bumped into each other's. "Sorry..", they were still giggling due to that small incident.

"Oh! And since you are already here, why don't you be my guest? I will cook some eggs and brew tea for us..". 

Rejecting could be either polite or impolite in this case, but accepting such offer wouldn't be so bad. Especially after the brunette added, "I insist, Akashi-san... I mean.. Think of it as an apology...", he grabbed Akashi's hands and that simple gesture made Akashi stuttered a little, "..for summoning you here? Please.."

"If you won't feel all bothered, then please, do as you wish. I will count this as a visit to befriend you and make you my acquaintance", an in the end, Akashi accepted his offer politely. "Great! We can have small chit-chat!", and Furihata's happy face was definitely something that he couldn't miss, true?

His red face was irresistible, blood rush must happen around his cheek to the tip of his a-bit-round ear. Those thin lips curled and made an awkward smile. "Would you like to have some oolong tea? I have some milk from yesterday... B-but no! It is still fresh! I-I guarantee! It is not like I want to give you any rotten food!"

Usually, such careless words could offend Akashi. And Furihata himself realized that his words were so disheartening - he couldn't think of anything better at that time. Considering himself was lucky, Furihata stood still on his ground, looked down and felt scared the hell out of him. "It is alright. I am fine with oolong tea. As long as you have no problem with that at all", Akashi sounded so calm, too calm and Furihata wished that Akashi had just blamed him for being impolite, maybe punish him would not be that bad. Call him masochist, but he really did think that he deserved to be punished by Akashi. "Ekh? You aren't going to get mad at me?", Kouki should be grateful for Akashi not doing anything to him, but it seemed like he really was looking for death sentence or anything.

"Do you want me to get mad at you?", Akashi remained his composure, but there was slight of amusement and shock in his red eyes. As if they were glowing - actually it was the sun's doing or maybe Furihata was mistaken, but he swore that Akashi's left eye turned to gold - those red eyes sent chill down to his spine. "N-no! Of course not. From what I heard.. W-well... Since you are so famous.. People say that you are arrogant. But no! I don't think that you are so arrogant! Look at you! You.. You are here, going to drink a cup - or cups of oolong tea with me!", feeling embarrassed as hell, Furihata moved his hands up and down nervously and then ran to his small kitchen to start cooking for them. 

"People aren't completely wrong. It is just my nature.. Do they also talk about me that never smile earnestly?". "..they make big mistake. You can giggle and that's pretty cute. Eh!", another stuff fell to the floor and made small ringing noise. "You also have cute giggle. Maybe I can decide a punishment for you - about earlier - that's if you really are that masochist", "s-stop teasing me.. I am not a masochist.."

"Are you sure?", "..yeah?", "there is a pause. You clearly think about either you are a masochist or not". 

Silence.

They had just met, but they already got this close? Thank God Furihata was so clumsy at that moment. If he had not been so clumsy, then Akashi would have definitely been another guest that would leave and forget about him. Just like any other people there. 

"..maybe a little", Furihata came with two small cups of oolong tea that he had promised before and two plates of thick fried eggs that had nice colour, "ketchup?". 

"No thanks.. But, a little?", a devilish smirk curved up on handsome face. Abnormal indeed, but Furihata blushed to see that smirk. "Masochist? Y-yeah..."

"Shall we prove it?", the owner of the red hair stood from his seat and helped the shorter guy to put the plate on the table. "..be my boyfriend".

"Whaaaaaat?!", Furihata screamed when suddenly Akashi grabbed his shoulder, pulled him closer, and asked him to be his boyfriend. He was lucky for the food were already on the table. If not, he would need to clean the mess that he made. No. He would make his guess to clean it. "B-b-but... But we have just met!!! A-and be your boyfriend?!?! Both of us are g-g-guys!", "is that a yes?", Akashi raised his voice in the end of his sentence to make it turn into a question. But of course he demanded a yes as an answer.

In Akashi's embrace, never had Furihata felt such warm embrace. It seemed to be so impossible that the cold person - he thought that Akashi was cold because his neighbour told him so - could make his heart warm. He didn't hate it at all. Nope, no resisting, just staying still, leaning his body on Akashi's firm gesture. "F-fine..", sounding desperate in accepting the offer, he actually was so hapy in the inside. "With one condition"

"What is it?".

"Let me be in your arms for a while and.. Squeeze me.. T-tightly?".

"You really are masochist".

"J-just a bit...".

Both Akashi and Furihata knew that they were happy at that time. Of course they didn't expect the sudden relationship between them.

They ate the freshly made fried egg and drank the nice sweet oolong tea. What could be better than that? Ate these nice breakfast with the loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do a roleplay or roleplays if you can stand me <3  
> Of course it will be AkaFuri  
> I can be your Furi <3  
> Comment your Line ID or your tumblr and I will reach you if you are interested <3


End file.
